DISCOVERED
by Deanaholic
Summary: He had trod on sacred ground while playing the part of the loyal best friend, and he would pay dearly. please read and review my story! COMPLETED! WOOT WOOT!
1. discovered

WARNING: THIS IS BASED MORE ON THE LEGEND… I am mixing the legend with the movie (character wise)  
  
   
  
Summery: what happens when Lancelot and Guinevere are discovered by Arthur? Much pain and suffering I see! (Pretending I'm yoda...get it...lol... I'll stop…)   
  
P.S. Lots of character deaths…don't read if squeamish…or too attached to your feelings toward the characters!  
  
   
  
 they always passed each other in the castle that Arthur had built. The valiant knight and the beautiful queen, feelings for each other hidden behind the guise of loyalty. Giving in to each other was easier then they both expected it to be. Sneaking glances to each other, and running off to some remote place to define their love came second nature to the pair.   
  
 "What if he discovers us?" she questioned.  
  
 "You need not worry my love…one day we will leave Camelot…he will be none the wiser" he replied, gently caressing her cheek. She smiled against her will and he repaid her with another kiss.   
  
 Little did the lovers know that Arthur, the high king, did know. And tonight would be the night that he would spring his trap. He had had enough of being deceived. It was time to confront the one defiling his wife.  
  
 The couple disappeared to the lady's chambers. But they were not alone. Arthur sat in a chair in the shadows and watched for a moment as the lovers kissed and groped. He could hit hold in his disgust.   
  
 "Whore" he whispered and the pair turned quickly. Arthur was dumbfounded to find his knight and best friend betraying him in such a manner.  
  
 "Lancelot?" he pulled Excalibur from its sheath and pointed it directly in Lancelot's face.   
  
 There was no use in denying it, but maybe he could save Guinevere.   
  
 "Arthur...do not blame her...punish me...spare her..." he pleaded. The anger was raising in Arthur's eyes. He raised Excalibur and slashed Lancelot across the face before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"I trusted you with my life, yet you betray my love?!" he screamed at the doubled over and surprised Lancelot. He grabbed Guinevere roughly by the arm. He just stared into her eyes with anger. She stared back with defiance.   
  
"You...Two...WILL…pay!!" he said, his speech wavering from the ongoing rage within him.   
  
"Guards!!" he called, and in came 5 of Arthur's most trusted guards. 4 of which had to hold the struggling Lancelot.   
  
"Arthur! Don't do this…take me and spare her!...it's my fault…ARTHUR!" he yelled while he was drug from the room kicking and screaming.  
  
Guinevere remained, held by one guard.   
  
"How could you do this to me?" Arthur stammered. "after all I have done for you…after all the times I have loved you" She just stared back, she knew it was the end of the line for her and Lancelot. Arthur nodded to the guard and she was taken from the room more peacefully then Lancelot, who he could still hear yelling his name down the hall.  
  
Once he was alone ion the room, Arthur, the mightiest and most nobel of soldiers and kings, fell to the floor sobbing. 


	2. Why?

I want to thank everyone for their support in this little story of mine and for all the wonderful and supportive reviews…and now I present chapter two… "Why?" (my chapter titles suck!)  
  
p.s. previous warnings stand for this chapter. I will let everyone know if I decide to change the outcome of Lancelot and Guinevere's fate. any suggestions would be wonderful if you don't want to see what I have planned….MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
p.p.s. I'm normal… really  
  
PPPS…whoa! I think this is the last ps….please don't flame me…or I will be forced to take defensive measures… I'm starting to sound like a Monty Python film!  
  
Lancelot sat in his cold dank cell. He tugged on the chains securing him to the wall. Their friendship was over now, he knew that, and Arthur's wrath would be swift and painful. He had trod on sacred ground while playing the part of the loyal best friend, and he would pay dearly.  
  
His mind couldn't help but wander to Guinevere. If Arthur held his notions of justice she would be in just as much danger as he. Yet since she is a woman, and Arthur still loved her, she might be spared.  
  
His ponderings were cut short by the clinking of his cell door being opened. He stood as Arthur walked inside. 'Last person I expected' he thought figuring he was to rot in the stinking prisons of Camelot, which would be torture enough.  
  
No he could tell in Arthur's face he was doomed…friendship or no friendship.  
  
"Why?" was the only word that came from his mouth after long moments of staring Lancelot down, for which eye contact between the two was never broken.  
  
Lancelot said nothing…there were no words to mend this situation, or convey his feelings and sorrow to Arthur, so he kept silent.  
  
"WHY!" the vibrations on the walls from Arthur's outburst made Lancelot wince…but he still remained silent.  
  
Arthur regained his composure, straitening himself up. He was, after all, king.  
  
"Lancelot, you and I have been friends all through our soldiering lives. But your betrayal will not go unpunished…I will decide your fate in the morning, but do not for one moment think I will go lenient on you. An example MUST be made! My trust and loyalty is not some child's toy to be played with."  
  
Arthur turned to leave the cell when Lancelot called after him "Arthur wait!"  
  
Arthur reluctantly turned.  
  
"I know my own life is forfeit and that our friendship is over, never to be rekindled. But think on your wife. Place the blame on my shoulders, not hers."  
  
Arthur got very close to Lancelot's face. He had heard enough.  
  
"Do NOT play selfless with me Lancelot! I have known you for far too long. She is as guilty as you and shall share the same fate!"  
  
He walked toward the door. He stood there for a second before leaving Lancelot with one more think to consider  
  
"Obviously our friendship has meant nothing when one beautiful girl can tear us asunder." And he walked out of the dungeon cell. He heard Lancelot whisper his name in silent apology, but this was unforgivable. Lancelot knew his feelings for Guinevere and yet he played him for a fool. Bedding his wife…his pride and joy for which he has loved so deeply since he met her.  
  
He made his way to Guinevere room. It was more of a room then a cell. A woman needed to be treated in a certain way, even If she was now a prisoner. He would ask her the same questions he asked Lancelot.  
  
He entered the chamber of his wife. She stood by the only window and stared out at the dark sky. She knew he had entered, she just chose to ignore him.  
  
"Why?" he asked her  
  
"I love him Arthur" she responded never taking her eyes away from the window.  
  
"And what of me? Did I mean nothing to you?"  
  
She turned to face him. She was being defiant now, trying to hurt him more.  
  
"I asked you a question, and I demand an answer! Did I mean nothing?"  
  
"You meant something…once…long ago" she said quietly and as calmly as she could.  
  
This hurt Arthur in more ways then she could imagine. The tears were returning to his eyes.  
  
"I see…" he began holding back tears that were about to burst from his eyes. "… you do realize that Lancelot and yourself will be dealt with harshly. You will not make a fool of me Guinevere. And I hope you know that I loved you with every fiber of my being, and I still do love you. I can see that you never felt for me…it was a mistake on my part…one that is costing me my only love and my best and most loyal friend."  
  
He took his leave from the room leaving Guinevere to her thoughts as he did with Lancelot.  
  
He retired to his chambers for a sleepless night of deciding the best fate for the two betrayers. His heart was broken but he would remain the king, strong for his people, whether he had his right hand man or wife with him. 


	3. Musings

NOT FORGOTTEN!!! I just have been SOOOO busy getting ready for school...but here it is chapter 3 of DISCOVERED. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support. Please no flames.

When Arthur left Guinevere, his mind was racing. All he could think was what he should do with the pair. He couldn't kill he? He thought the question more was should he.

He arrived at his chambers and told the present guard to wake him at daybreak, although this night would probably be sleepless. He walked in the door and there was the bed he and Guinevere had shared on many an occasion.

The thought occurred to him 'how many times have _they_ shared the bed?'

He pushed the thought out of his mind and sat at the little table in the corner of the room; he sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping in the bed if he slept at all.

In the dungeons Lancelot sat and thought. It was all he could do. The small cell was meant to hold the prisoners of Camelot, not to be used for amusements. It was dark, for the only light came from the small window in the corner of the room.

They should have left Camelot sooner...he should have listened to Guinevere's fears. She knew it was getting dangerous for them, yet he did nothing. He could have stopped all this if he wasn't so naïve.

They both knew this would kill Arthur either way he found out, but if they had left their own lives wouldn't be on the ropes.

Lancelot could have banged his head against the walls all night, if it would have gotten him anywhere. Instead he stayed still, his guilt and grief was getting the better of him.

Guinevere sat as Lancelot did, deep in thought. However, her thoughts turned toward Arthur. She thought on whose punishment would be the worst, and what exactly he would do. She knew this could ruin his reputation as a good king with a loving wife in toe. Yet his love for Lancelot and herself could either kill them both or Arthur himself.

She blamed herself, though she knew Lancelot thought otherwise.

Then a hint of a smile crossed her lips when she thought on Lancelot and all the good moments they had spent together. The times they would lay in bed and she would wrap her fingers around his dark curls as they talked for hours. She loved him more then life itself, and though Lancelot would protest she intended to give her life for his.

A/N: sorry this chapter isn't that long. I tried to make it more on the characters thoughts on the previous events. Hope you all enjoyed, and please stay tuned for I still have tricks up my sleeve. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH....I'm so evil!


	4. decisions decisions

_BANG BANG BANG_

The rapping at the door made Arthur look up. He didn't even realize he was looking at the same floor tile for the past three hours.

The door creaked open to reveal the guard. "Arthur...it is morning" he said. Arthur nodded. It was do or die time. He would now decide the fate of his former best friend and adulterous wife.

The guard remained in the doorway waiting for Arthur's orders.

"Bring the prisoners to the main hall" he said after a long moment. He then stood as the guard exited the room with a nod. He took one last look at the bed...it disgusted him to even look at it. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes, but he forced them back down. They would NOT ruin his reputation or his dignity. He would remain king long after this.

...

It was the first time the fated couple was reunited after being caught. They stood together, possibly for the last time, in the great hall. They looked to each other now, each with silent apology in their heads and eyes.

Guinevere gently examined the cut on Lancelot's cheek left by Excalibur in Arthur's fit of rage and he smiled back at her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No" he replied

Arthur entered the room, ever the dignified king. Silent and stoic he stared the pair down. Lancelot and Guinevere returned his glare.

"I have made a decision that no man should ever have to make" Arthur said making the first move in this impromptu trial. "It was not easy" he continued "but a decision none-the-less...do either of you have anything to say before I continue?" Arthur was speaking calmly and almost rhythmically. Lancelot could only think that he was a powder-keg waiting for a spark to explode.

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak but Guinevere spoke faster.

"I have a request" she boldly asked Arthur.

"Why should I grant _you_ a request? All you have done was hurt me...a request seems far fetched for someone in your position...but please, what is your request?" he replied, contempt and anger was filling his voice.

"I now this is going to sound odd...but if you do not take me up on it I will rectify the situation" her voice was breaking slightly as she looked at Lancelot and back to Arthur.

"I know you are planning to do something horrible to us for what we have done to you...but I ask you, as one more favor to an already disloyal wife, take my life in exchange for the pain we have both caused you"

Lancelot's head turned to her so fast whiplash must have set in. "what are you doing?" he asked in a panic. She couldn't even look at him. Arthur stood stunned.

**A/N: TA-DA....two chapters in two days...did I give anyone a stroke? Lol....you will find out Arthur's decision in the next chapter...unfortunately...it may be a while for said chapter to be written since I move in to school Sunday...for now, I will take pride in keeping you all on the edge of your seat...CAIO!!!**


	5. The Verdict

Ok chapter five...Arthur's decision! Dum dum duuuuuuummmmmm!!!!! Ok now on to the story. I promised myself I would actually finish this, and I'm thinking we are coming to the end of our story...OH NO!!!!! Please review my story... I would GREATLY appreciate it!

Arthur stared Guinevere down, deeply surprised at her willingness to pay for the both of them. He then diverted his attention to Lancelot who looked panicked and distraught at Guinevere decision.

"Arthur...pay no heed to her, we both wronged you and both should be punished equally!" Lancelot gasped, trying desperately to get Arthur not to take Guinevere up on her offer. He knew full well what she was doing, but saving his life would be folly. Yes he would still be breathing but he would be forever shames, shunned, and dishonored for having betrayed his commander and best friend.

Arthur's attention went back to his wife. "I will take you up on your offer...however he will not go unpunished" he spat point one finger at Lancelot who was too stunned to even speak.

Guinevere worked up the nerve to finally speak once again. "What shall my punishment be?" her eyes never left the floor. The once proud Woad warrior was now reduced to shame before the one person she shouldn't be shameful to.

"Since you have decided to take the brunt of the punishment, you shall die for your betrayal." He answered calmly

"And what of Lancelot?" she asked still diverting her eyes to the floor.

"Since he also is to blame, yet his life has been spared by you..." he looked the still shocked Lancelot in the eyes, he however never broke eye contact, he maybe be guilty but her still had his pride. "...he shall be banished...never to set foot in MY kingdom again. If he does, he shall be killed on sight!"

Arthur got the attention of the closest guard. He told him his orders and that Guinevere would die at sunset, to make the preparations.

The guard grabbed Guinevere by the arm pulling her back to her cell. Lancelot however, was permitted to stay. Arthur must not have been done with him and wanted to talk with him more.

"Arthur how could you let her do this?" Lancelot made the first move to speak.

"You should count yourself lucky, my _friend_" Arthur responded with distain present still in his voice.

"You cannot do this...punish us equally! Its unfair that she be punished more harshly then myself."

"My decision has been made." Arthur said as he turned to leave the great hall of Camelot.

Lancelot was grabbed from behind by two of the other guards present with them during this 'trial'. Of course, Lancelot would not make this easy. he quickly sidestepped away from one of the gaurds grasps and squarely punched the other in the nose causing him to double over in pain. More guards were now on top of him. all he wanted was to get to Arthur, who was watching the whole thing.

Lancelot disposed of most of the gaurds with ease until he was hit in the back of the head.

He could feel his body falling but did not ever remember landing on anything, floor or otherwise. He did hear Arthur's voice before he was completely gone "secure him in his cell, we want no more episodes like this"

Then nothingness.


	6. the execution

Whoa...so sorry this is soooooo long in coming...I know its been 2 weeks since I last updated but I have been unbelievably busy. School is kicking my ass. Anyway here is chapter 6.

...

Lancelot awoke in the dark and dampness of his cell. In new found pounding in his head reminded him of how he had got back there in the first place. morning would come all too soon and he had to find a way to get the both of them out of this predicament.

"She had to do this to me?" he thought "think Lancelot...think!"

...

that morning came faster then anyone had expected it too. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. But it was not a beautiful day.

Arthur had remained awake, as did Lancelot and Guinevere.

The two convicted were brought out to the great courtyard in the village surrounding Camelot. It was set up like a production of death with a stage and a executioner, sword in hand.

All the villagers were surrounding the stage, waiting to see who was the victim of this unusual outburst of Arthur's wrath. When Arthur's number one knight and wife were brought up, a gasp of surprise filled the air.

Arthur raised his arms to silence the crowd. "These two were charged, by me, as committing treason against the crown. Look upon them well for they are an example that Arthur is not afraid to defend his country and pride from those who would steal it"

He lowered his hands.

"The lady Guinevere has asked that she herself take the brunt of this punishment. I have obliged her wishes"

Arthur turned to the pair, specifically Lancelot, and nodded to begin the execution. He knew this would hurt Lancelot, more then death, as he himself had been hurt, in the heart and soul.

Guinevere was made to kneel. Lancelot was turned around to watch by one of the guards holding him. Arthur stood next to Lancelot.

The executioner raised his sword. Lancelot averted his eyes...

...

Do you think I'm going to let you off that easy...nope...you'll have to wait to find out what happens...I always have something up my sleeve ï. The next chapter will be relatively short...and that will be the end of my story. Please keep those reviews coming!


	7. WAIT!

"STOP!" Arthur yelled. The executioner dropped his sword and Guinevere and Lancelot breathed in a sigh of relief at the same time. "Untie them" Arthur ordered.

"But sir..." a guard began. Arthur stopped him "just do it!" the guard did as he was told first cutting Lancelot's bonds then Guinevere's.

Guinevere ran up to Lancelot and embraced him tightly. "I am so sorry" she whispered in his ear.

"I have spared you both the sorrow that I feel in my heart, but a vengeful king is no king...however, the two of you are banished, never to set foot in Camelot again" Arthur said loud enough for all to hear "now go!"

The pair was allowed to gather all they could carry, including weapons and food. Then they were lead to the city limits by Arthur himself and a band of loyal knights.

Guinevere turned to look at Arthur. "Thank you" she said. Lancelot nodded to Arthur in agreement with Guinevere.

Arthur gave a hint of a smile, the first since this whole thing began.

"Go" he said "before I change my mind"

He pointed out towards the forest surrounding the great city.

Lancelot and Guinevere left Camelot, never to return. Arthur would marry again, and would come to trust his knights as equals, none more then the other.

Time would tell if Lancelot would return or not to help when Camelot is in need. But for the moment, lancelot and Guinevere would find their love blooming away from the golden city, and they thanked Arthur for his mercy every day.

...

Told you this would be generally short, but it's finished. I'm quite proud of this work of fiction. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and motivation to complete this story!


End file.
